


The Girl From Hyperion

by ThePervertedYandere



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: A nice badass though, Damn Reader is lucky, F/M, Reader-Insert, She can also see Handsome Jack, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePervertedYandere/pseuds/ThePervertedYandere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man on the floor paled when he realised the person he wanted to see the most wasn't there with her.</p><p>"Fiona...where's (Y/N)?" he asked. </p><p>"What? I thought she was with you." she replied. Realisation hit them both like a truck. </p><p>"No...s-she can't be..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The masked man walked in silence as he listened to the man he was dragging behind him tell his story. A few feet away, a tied up female spoke up. 

"What a steaming load of skag crap."

The man snapped out of his fantasy and glared down at her. "Well, well, look who decided to show her face. I was just about to get to my favourite part. You know, where you come in and ruin my life you no class, scheming, Pandorian scum!"

"Oh, nice haircut you lying Hyperion jackass." the girl retorted. 

"It is a nice haircut!"

"Oh shut up!" The girl started kicking feet, causing dust to flying around her boots and the male's face. 

"Stop it, stop it! You're getting dirt in my eye!"

"Well, that sucks because I'm trying to get it in your lying mouth."

The male coughed a bit. "Alright, alright! Mission accomplished! And I'm not lying, okay. I'm...embellishing. And how the hell would you know anyway? You weren't at the deal."

"Of course I was, ya dope." The girl said. "I can't believe you still haven't figured that out. I knew you were dense the moment I-" She was cut off by a gunshot coming from the masked man. 

"Your turn Fiona."

"My turn for what?" Fiona asked. 

"To tell me your side of the deal."

"You couldn't have asked me first? You kidnapped me hours ago."

"I guess I could've."

"You guess? I've been baking in the sun with rakk's dive bombing me for the last--" She was, once again, cut off by the man's gun. "Yeah, okay...I get it."

The man on the floor paled when he realised the person he wanted to see the most wasn't there with her.

"Fiona...where's (Y/N)?" he asked. 

"What? I thought she was with you." she replied. Realisation hit them both like a truck. 

"No...s-she can't be..."

"Come on." the masked man said.

Fiona sighed and shook her head. "This fraud conveniently left out the most important part to this whole thing."

"Which is...?" the 'fraud' spoke up. 

"The Vault Hunter showed up." she said simply. 

"Wait, wait, wait...how is that the most important thing?" the Hyperion said. "Did you forget the part about it all being your fault?!"

"Oh, come on, that was not my fault..." Fiona said. The man turned his head to look at her and gave her a look. "Not all of it." She turned her eyesight to the masked person. "Are you making a face under there? I can't tell what you're thinking if-" The man aimed his gun at her, making her stop. "Okay fine, but let me start at the beginning..."


	2. Chapter 2

A while ago....

(Y/N)'s POV

I stood next to Fiona as I watched Felix finish up the fake vault key. 

"This is taking too long." Fiona complained. "She's waiting." 

"Calm down, Fiona." I said soothingly. "It'll be done soon." I flashed her a reassuring smile. She couldn't help but smile back. "I still don't understand how you can be so nice but be so..."

"So...?"

"So badass." she chuckled. I giggled. "I'm not too sure myself." 

"Plus you're from Hyperion." she sighed. "I guess we'll just never know."

Okay, so I guess you're a bit confused. My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and I was born on Hyperion. I was a performer there for most of my life until I ran away about a year ago. My mother got remarried but ended up dying in an accident along with my stepfather. My douche of a stepbrother, Vasques, tried to force me to marry him so he could gain the millions that was left in my mother's will. I ended up running away from Hyperion, leaving my career and friends behind. I ended up doing what was necessary to survive, the only thing I had to my name being my clothes, a car I stole from Vasques and my electrical eye*. Fiona and Sasha found me and took me in. I was grateful and, luckily, got along with them nicely. 

"Fiona? Relax. (Y/N)'s right, there's nothing to worry about." Felix spoke up, looking up from the fake vault key. Fiona smiled and took in a deep breath through her nose before walking over to Felix's side. I stood on the other side of him and looked down at his work. He pressed a button and his creation glowed a bright purple. "There." 

"It looks good." Fiona commented. 

"It's so pretty." I grinned. 

"If August is a fence worth his cut, he'll be selling it to some Hyperion stooge.... it should be good enough to fool one of them." Felix explained. "Not too many people have seen a vault key, real or otherwise." Fiona reached forward to touch it but Felix grabbed her wrist. "Don't." He realised her hand. "The paint may still be wet. Be sure not to let anyone touch it."

"Do you think this will work?" Fiona asked. 

"If I didn't, we wouldn't be doing it." Felix replied. "Hey, you two are pros. This is what you do. Sasha may have brought in the mark, but you two are the ones that'll close the deal by playing whatever roles you need to, to get the job done. If she introduces you both as tiny psycho's, you'll squat down and scream about poop trains. Okay?"

"I have the shiniest meat bicycle!" I said playfully. Fiona smiled. 

"Exactly."

Fiona breathed in again and clasped her hands together. 

"Showtime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A picture of (Y/N)'s eye is here https://www.linsenfindershop.de/images/produkte/i70/701-Zifferblatt-Linse-2-9.jpg
> 
> It usually appears when (Y/N) thinks about it and blinks. Other than that, both eyes are usually your normal colour. The eye functions the same as Rhy's, meaning that (Y/N) also has a port at the side of her head. It is usually covered by her hair (if your hair can't do that, then it is covered by make up)


End file.
